


Those things that can't be frozen.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Inspired by Frozen (2013), M/M, Romance, Roommates, Special Powers, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Conceal it,” his mother mumbled.<br/>“Don’t feel it,” Harry followed.<br/>“Don’t let it show,” they said in unison.<br/>But that wasn’t as easy as Harry had thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those things that can't be frozen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here I am again. This time with a short story. I'm sorry that this is so incredibly short, but it's only the prologue so I thought that I didn't want you to know that much of the story already. In the first piece of the story, Harry is 5 years old. In the second piece, he is 9. At the last piece, he is 17. I know, it's has really many things that looks like Frozen (the movie), but I'm inspired by that movie indeed. I'm sorry if it sucks, but I hope you like it!

“Harry, come inside, you’ll get a cold!” Anne stated, watching as the curly haired boy grabbed snow with his bare hands to build a snowman. She knew what Harry was capable of, something that he didn’t know yet. She sighed, following her little boy with her eyes as he came back inside, giggling loudly and clapping in his hands, who weren’t even red. He looked up at his mother, who swore that she saw his eyes’ turning brighter. It was creepy to see it. Her boy was turning into a monster and even though she didn’t want to see it happen, she would see it.  
“Mother, why are you staring at me like that?” Harry asked, still smiling brightly.  
“It’s nothing, Harold. Go warm yourself up at the fire.”  
And so he did. After a few hours, he was warm enough and he moved up to his bedroom. He pulled his pyjamas on and walked over to the window, which froze as soon as he touched the glass to open it. He gasped, immediately calling out for his mother, who came upstairs with a pair of green gloves.  
“I’m sorry, Harry, but you’ll have to wear these forever.”  
“Forever?”  
“Forever.”  
He put the gloves on, smiling at how pretty they were. He promised his mom that he would never put them away and that he would never tell anyone about his “power”. He thought that it was pretty cool to have such powers.

4 years later, when he was 9, he thought different. His powers were getting stronger and if he really concentrated, his gloves froze too. His parents were worried because he had frozen the corner of his room.  
“You’ll be fine, Harry, I promise,” Anne whispered into his ears, trying to let him know that he actually would be fine if he could control it. But he just couldn’t, and he knew that.

Harry got older and older. His powers got stronger and stronger. He was 17 and he still couldn’t control them. His parents drove him to a big, not so colourful centre where he would stay with others like him, until he could control them. He still wasn’t allowed to tell people about it, not even his roommate. He sighed, walking into the centre and meeting a few doctors. His eyes were the lightest green that existed and it was unusual, but people thought it was beautiful and totally not strange. Then he met his roommate, some guy named Louis Tomlinson. And god…  
He was so annoying.


End file.
